


USDA Certified Lean

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Public Sex, maybe not quite in such display, pilots are bendy and pretty, sex in 79s probably happens all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: NJ and Anomaly make a night at 79's a lot more interesting.





	USDA Certified Lean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> This is a thing that was inspired by [ this song, ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3xcybdis1k) and a conversation with [ Jesse. ](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) The title is from the song, and Anomaly belongs to Jesse <3

NJ was a little self conscious as he and Anomaly walked hand in hand onto the dance floor at 79s. Anomaly was wearing a mesh tank that was somehow almost completely revealing, while still able to hide the majority of his scars. He was also wearing a set of short tight shorts, that showed off his thighs beautifully, and left very little to the imagination. NJ was wearing a slightly less revealing version of his outfit, consisting of an incredibly soft, thin, loose t-shirt, that mostly covered a twin set of shorts to Anomaly’s.

The next song started and Anomaly pulled NJ towards him. NJ smiled as Anomaly twirled him, and set his back against Anomaly’s chest. NJ easily settled into the rhythm, moving sinuously with Anomaly. They quickly started gathering a crowd, but NJ ignored them. Instead he focused on the hot press of Anomaly against his back. Anomaly’s hands were on his hips, keeping him close. 

NJ couldn’t hold back the moan when Anomaly kissed at his neck. NJ was glad he decided to wear his hair up, allowing Anomaly easy access. He reached back over his head to tangle his hand in Anomaly’s hair, keeping him in place.

The crowd got larger, as they moved as one, completely in sync with each other. They utilized their yoga skills, and would bend and flex in ways rarely seen on the  _ public _ dance floor. 

Anomaly maneuvered him again, so they were facing each other. Thighs slotted between each other, allowing them to get as close as possible while still wearing clothes. NJ could hear groans, and muffled swearing from the crowd as Anomaly palmed NJ through his shorts. There was no hiding how hard they both were. 

NJ wrapped a hand around the back of Anomaly’s head, pulling him close to give him a filthy kiss. Between the way Anomaly’s hips bucked against him and more appreciative noises from the crowd, he knew he made the right choice. 

He felt Anomaly tense as they heard a shout of “Take your shirt off!” from near the bar. Anomaly was shameless, but he was still self conscious about his scars in large public spaces.

“Help me out An’ika?” Anomaly relaxed at the question, obviously thankful, and gracefully pulled off NJ’s shirt and tossed it aside. The gasps, and stray “Oh fuck me.” was so worth it when the crowd got a full look of NJ’s extensive tattoos. The white geometric wings that took up the majority of his back were the most striking. The rest of him was covered in black, more random geometric patterns.

Anomaly ran a possessive hand down NJ’s back, just shy of leaving marks with his nails. NJ moaned in his ear, rutting against Anomaly’s thigh. He loved it when Anomaly claimed him when they were alone; to do so in the middle of 79s was just that much more incredible. 

Anomaly used his other hand to tease at the top of his shorts, while he gave NJ a questioning look, checking in with him before continuing. 

“ _ Please _ .” NJ was pretty sure only Anomaly could hear his soft plea above the music. Anomaly swallowed his gasp with a kiss, when he wrapped his hand around NJ’s cock. He felt amazing stroking him, while they both were still moving with the rhythm. It didn’t take long before NJ spilled over Anomaly’s hand with a moan, and to the cheers of the room. 

What got a bigger reaction, was when Anomaly lifted his hand, and licked it clean. The entire place erupted in jeers, catcalls, and some extremely talented whistling. 

NJ was still breathing heavily, and pitched his voice low, “What do you want An’ika?” 

Anomaly’s eyes went dark, “I already got us a room upstairs.”

Rather than telling Anomaly how wonderful he was, he just pulled him in for a kiss, tasting himself, and loving it more than he probably should. 

NJ picked up his shirt before they walked off the dance floor together, Anomaly’s arm wrapped possessively around NJ’s waist. They both cackled when they heard an awed voice mutter, “Fuckin’ pilots, man.” as they walked by. 

NJ was very glad Anomaly invited him for the night out, and it wasn’t even half over yet. 


End file.
